


Cumplicidade

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Harry Potter Next Generation, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Victoire Weasley tinha o dom para se apaixonar por caras errados, mas ela realmente se superou ao começar a sair com Mike Parkinson. Sabendo o tipo de cara que ele é, Teddy usará de suas habilidades metamórficas para lhe provar que ele não presta. E, no meio disso, talvez ele descubra que sua mãe é a sua maior cúmplice.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cumplicidade

Qualquer um que visse a Teddy Lupin com uniforme da Gryffindor, suspeitaria que estava planejando algo. Afinal, o garoto era da Hufflepuff. Além de que não era mistério para ninguém o que ele aprontava com seu grupo de amigos, o motivo de receber tantas detenções. De fato, ele estava planejando algo, mas era um plano só seu.

Olhou para o corredor pela fresta da porta entreaberta do banheiro de Myrtle, ele não iria ali se não fosse necessário. Ele olhou pelo ombro, só para confirmar que estava sozinho ali. Dirigiu-se em direção às pias, focando seus olhos no espelho e sentindo sua aparência mudar para a forma do cara que mais odiava naquele momento. Sentia ânsias só de pensar no nome de Mike Parkinson (sobrenome da mãe, pois o pai não quis assumir o filho).

Mas, naquela noite, ele teria a sua vingança.

* * *

― Um absurdo! Uma blasfêmia!

Os gritos da professora McGonagall foram um manjar para os ouvidos de Teddy, que escondeu-se em uma sala, com rapidez para não ser pego.

― Professora, eu não... ― Parkinson tentava se defender.

― Não fez? Você foi visto, senhor Parkinson! Não há como negar ― a diretora seguia xingando pelo caminho.

― Armaram para cima de mim! Por favor, professora! Você precisa acreditar em mim...

Ele não pôde ouvir o resto da discussão, pois eles sumiram do campo de visão e audição. Aproveitando o momento, saiu da sala de aula e voltou com rapidez para o banheiro de Myrtle.

* * *

― Eu te avisei ― Dominique dizia, com um sorriso convencido, para Victoire.

― Olha, eu sei que Mike não é a pessoa mais simpática, mas daí a explodir o vestiário feminino... ― dizia Victoire, aflita, a dúvida brilhando em seus olhos.

― Muita coincidência, considerando que todas as garotas do time de quidditch estavam lá, depois de um treinamento secreto ― opinou Lucy.

Teddy empalideceu quando o olhar de Dominique encontrou-lhe, oculto ao lado de uma parede, escutando a conversa. Ela lhe deu uma piscada, antes de voltar a olhar para Victoire, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Depois disso, ele achou melhor se afastar.

* * *

As férias de natal aproximaram-se rapidamente, para a felicidade de Teddy. Sabia que Parkinson desconfiava dele, e desconfiava também que tinha dito as suas suspeitas para a diretora. Se Victoire descobrisse o que fez... Na melhor das hipóteses, ela ficaria com raiva por ele tentar vira-la contra o ficante. Na pior, pensaria que era um depravado e mentiroso, que tentou salvar sua pele deixando a culpa cair sobre o garoto.

O livro estava aberto e em seu colo, mas nem prestava atenção nas palavras. Saiu do seus pensamentos com uma batida na porta.

― Entra ― ele disse, fechando o livro para ver quem entrava ― Mãe!

Tonks sorriu, antes de entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si.

― O que faz aqui? ― perguntou, sem querer parecer grosseiro.

― A professora McGonagall chamou o seu pai para uma conversa ― começou a mulher, empurrando uma cadeira da escrivaninha para perto da cama, onde o filho estava.

Ela sentou-se, em silêncio, enquanto observava a sua expressão neutra.

― Eu decidi vir conversar com você, pois sei que você não mentirá para mim ― essa frase fez com que a culpa caísse forte sobre Teddy, ele não seria capaz de continuar se sua mãe soubesse ― Filho, é verdade o que ele diz?

― E o que ele diz? ― ele desviou o olhar, tentando adiar a conversa inevitável.

― Ele disse que não foi ele quem explodiu o vestiário feminino. No começo, disse que usaram Polyjuice. Depois, ele falou convicto que foi você quem se passou por ele. Isso é verdade? ― perguntou Tonks.

Ele não levantou o olhar, fazendo a mãe se aproximar e obriga-lo a olhar para ela, puxando seu rosto pelo queixo.

― Teddy, isso é verdade? ― a seriedade em sua voz o amedrontava.

― Ele e a Vic estavam saindo ― sua voz não passava de um sussurro ― Ele não presta, mãe! Você tem que acreditar em mim. Ele não presta! Ele vive se agarrando com outras quando ela não está por perto. Eu só... Eu só queria mostrar a ela quem ele realmente é.

― Baseado em uma mentira! ― exclamou Tonks.

― Eu sei disso! Eu só...Queria que ela... ― ele tentava se explicar, mas não sabia o que dizer. Agora, o seu plano parecia totalmente ridículo.

― Você gosta dela ― afirmou.

― Gosto ― ele confirmou, desviando o olhar ― Mas agora ela vai me odiar.

Um silêncio invadiu o quarto, sem pedir permissão para se instalar. Um silêncio carregado de culpa e mágoa.

― Deixa que a mamãe vai cuidar disso, tudo bem?

Teddy levantou o olhar, confuso.

― O que você vai...? ― ele não completou a pergunta, pego de surpresa pelo sorriso que sua mãe dava.

Tonks não respondeu sua pergunta. Colocou a cadeira de volta em seu lugar e saiu do quarto, não sem antes dar uma piscada cúmplice para o filho.

Ele ficou paralisado com a boca aberta por uns instantes. Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Por fim, decidiu largar o livro em cima da cabeceira e segui-la, escondido. Embora não tivesse muita certeza do que estava fazendo.

Deixou o seu chinelo ao lado da cama e saiu de seu quarto, silenciosamente, seguindo para onde as vozes o levavam: a sala.

― Você tem certeza disso, Tonks? ― a voz da professora McGonagall parecia cansada.

― Meu filho não mente para mim, Minerva ― sua mãe disse, confiante ― Mesmo que mentisse, eu veria em seus olhos. Mente tão mal quanto o pai.

Ele sentiu que suas bochechas queimavam, e tinha certeza de que seu cabelo estava tão vermelho quanto seu rosto. Apesar disso, não pôde impedir que um sorriso hesitante cobrisse seu rosto. Sua mãe estava lhe encobrindo? As palavras firmes dela convenceram a diretora, que começou a xingar Parkinson por conseguir lhe plantar a dúvida. Ouviu vagamente como se despediam, antes que se afastasse, tentando não chamar atenção para si.

Óbvio que, sendo filho de quem era, deu alguns passos antes de tropeçar e derrubar uma mesa.

Correu de volta para o seu quarto, escutando uma risada que, com certeza, pertencia a seu pai, que devia ter presenciado a cena. Era incrível como ele podia passar despercebido. Ou talvez Teddy fosse distraído demais para notar.

Deitou-se com a mesma paz que sentiu quando viu Mike sendo arrastado por McGonagall.

Sua mãe voltou ao seu quarto para lhe desejar boa noite, não mencionando a conversa. Provavelmente, por ele ter se denunciado ao derrubar a mesa.

― Sei exatamente o que está passando pela sua cabeça, e não ouse sentir-se culpado, Ted Remus Lupin ― ela sussurrou, ameaçadoramente

Ele deixou escapar um riso anasalado, era chocante como sua mãe lhe conhecia tão bem.

― Mãe ― ele chamou, antes que ela fechasse a porta ― Obrigado.

― Você sempre pode contar comigo, Teddy ― ela disse ― Além de sua mãe, sou sua amiga.

― E não duvido que já tenha aprontado algo do tipo pra conquistar o meu pai ― ele murmurou, mas, mesmo assim, foi ouvido.

A reação foi instantânea, o cabelo de Tonks ficou vermelho pela vergonha.

― Me respeite, menino! ― conseguiu balbuciar.

Ele só pôde rir, enquanto sua mãe escapava da encrenca onde se meteu, como se fosse uma adolescente descoberta fazendo algo errado pelos pais.


End file.
